


Clair de Lune

by pizZiCcato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I've no idea what I'm doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizZiCcato/pseuds/pizZiCcato
Summary: The Shinomiya twins run a café together. For years, things have been peaceful. As peaceful as they could be with one natural airhead and one extremely short-tempered man, at least.One day, Natsuki left Satsuki to watch the place alone for less than half an hour.Guess what happens.





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is born out of the idea that Satsuki deserves to have a real identity, because he’s my favorite character in the whole UtaPri series.  
> Satsuki and Ranmaru seemed like a good pair (though I sincerely doubt that things could ever be peaceful between them) so why the hell not.
> 
> I first got the idea for this story about three years ago, but didn’t get around to writing it until last year’s September.
> 
> I may or may not continue this.
> 
> (It's currently past midnight, btw, and I'm only this passionate about posting this cuz my friend asked)

Clair de Lune, a café that sold pastries and coffee. The items on the menu were fancy enough with an affordable price, the location was strategic, and the décor was pretty neat, so it was quite popular. The café was supposedly run by a pair of twin brothers, but people only saw one of the twins most of the time. The most sign of the other twin’s presence was the first one shouting into the kitchen and another voice, very similar to the first twin’s, answering.

Like this time, for example.

“Sacchan, we’re almost out of brownies, can you make me another batch?” That was the first twin, Natsuki, the one with the glasses. He was a tall man who didn’t act his size and age, because he gushed over cute things like a little girl. Don’t say that in his face, or in his twin’s face. No, actually, don’t say that, period.

“I’m on it.” That was the second twin, the one without the glasses.His existence was a mystery to many people, because he rarely showed his face outside the kitchen. But he existed, alright. His name was Satsuki, and he was the one who had been looking out for his airhead of a brother all his life. They might look identical, with the same blonde curls and the same green eyes, but they were polar opposites when it came to their personalities. One thing you should know about Satsuki: Don’t ever cross his way, or Natsuki’s way, because while Natsuki was harmless (well, not really, but you get the gist of it), Satsuki was anything but that.

“Natsuki, is there anything else you need?”

“Hmm… Nope, that’s all! Thanks, Sacchan!”

Satsuki put his book on the counter and started on the brownies by preheating the oven, greasing the baking dish, and measuring each ingredient carefully. Then he blended the dry ingredients: flour, baking powder, and salt. In a separate container, he melted the chocolate and butter. Next, he added sugar into the chocolate before adding in the dry ingredients. Last, he added beaten eggs and vanilla to the mixture. After mixing everything very thoroughly, Satsuki poured the batter into the greased baking dish. He then put it in the oven, set the timer, and left it to bake. He picked up his book and continued reading where he left off.

Some time passed after that. Satsuki could hear the muted sounds of the customers outside and Natsuki’s greetings to them. Inside the kitchen,the only sounds were the oven’s soft humming and the sound of Satsuki flipping the pages of his book. Maybe you could say that it was peaceful.

The oven’s timer dinged. Satsuki marked the page he was on and put the book down.

Just then, Natsuki’s voice from outside, “Sacchan, I’m going out for a bit, can you watch the place until Otoya-kun gets here?”

“Yeah, just a sec. I need to get this out of the oven,” Satsuki answered. He pulled the baking dish out and poked a toothpick into the brownies to make sure that it was done.

Natsuki peered into the kitchen. He didn’t enter, because Satsuki had made it very clear to him that he should never step foot in the kitchen unless it was an emergency. “Are you sure you’ll be fine on your own? You won’t get mad at our customers, right?”

The bespectacled man had good reason to worry. Not only did Satsuki have a really short temper, he also disliked socializing so much he’d rather stay cooped up in the kitchen than go out to take people’s orders. The last time he tried to work outside the kitchen, a girl had felt so intimidated she asked her boyfriend to ‘have a talk’ with Satsuki, which didn’t end well at all. You should feel sorry for him. The girl’s boyfriend, I mean.

“I won’t get mad at them if they don’t get on my bad side.” Satsuki placed the tray of freshly baked brownies on the kitchen counter and turned to face his twin. “Don’t worry, it’s past our busiest time. I know we don’t get too many customers around this time.”

Natsuki still hesitated. He moved to lean on the entryway, arms crossed in front of his chest. The sleeves of his light-blue shirt, part of the café’s uniform, were rolled up to his elbows. There was a barely visible dark stain on his black apron. He’d need to wash that thoroughly, Satsuki noted. “Are you sure? Maybe I should wait until Otoya-kun gets here.”

“No, no, if it’s something that’s important enough to make you consider leaving early, you should get on with it. It’ll be fine.” Probably. But things will work out somehow. Hopefully.

“Hmm,” Natsuki gave Satsuki one last look, “Alright then. I’m going now. Bye, Sacchan!” He smiled and turned, waving at Satsuki with one hand while the other worked on the knot keeping his apron in place.

Satsuki waved his brother goodbye. He picked up his book and the tray of brownies before leaving the kitchen.

The café was empty when he stepped foot out there. Satsuki had no idea how that happened, but thank goodness. He sat behind the counter, placed the tray a little off to the side, opened his book, and continued reading.

He’d almost finished the chapter he was on when the bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer’s entry. He ignored it in favor of completing the chapter, because surely the customer could wait.

For a moment, silence. The person who just entered hadn’t moved, it seemed. Then there were the loud thuds of heeled shoes against the floor, slowly approaching the counter. The footsteps stopped just as Satsuki finished reading. He looked up.

The customer was a man with spiky silver hair. His left eye was silver while the other one was purple ( _What the hell_ , Satsuki thought). He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. Under the jacket was a white shirt with some strange symbol on it. He was currently looking at Satsuki with a slight scowl. Satsuki wondered if that guy had something against him. Maybe that was just his resting bitch-face. Satsuki didn’t do anything wrong, did he?

_The first thing you should do after a customer comes in is: Smile!_

Satsuki could almost hear Natsuki’s voice in his head saying that and mentally cursed himself. It had been so long since the last time he manned the front that he’d forgotten what to do. But better late than never, right? So Satsuki stood slowly and put on a smile that he hoped didn’t look too forced. “Welcome. How can I help you?”

That guy pulled a weird face. Satsuki was tempted to smack him to wipe that look off, but Natsuki wouldn’t approve of that, so he restrained himself. Satsuki kept his smile on and waited for that guy to say something. Yet for some reason he only stared.

Satsuki felt his patience running thin and his smile growing strained. After a moment of more silence, he dropped his smile. “Look, just tell me what you want so I can get it for you.”

That guy blinked. He slowly turned his eyes upward to look at the overhead menu. His scowl deepened. “Why don’t you have any real food?”

_So he talks_ , Satsuki thought with some irritation. “What exactly is real food supposed to be?”

An incredulous look at Satsuki. “Y’know, like meat or something. All you have is sugar. You’re gonna give people diabetes. Try putting something else.”

Satsuki frowned. “If you’re only going to complain about our menu, you can leave now. What we put on the menu is none of your business.”

“That was just a suggestion.”

“I didn’t ask for a suggestion, I asked for an order. If you’re not going to buy anything, stop wasting my time and get out of here.”

“Is that how you treat your customers?”

“How the hell am I supposed to treat someone who’s only been insulting us?”

“Wow, I try to give you a suggestion and you call it an insult.”

“Like I said, I didn’t ask for it. Are you done yet? I still have a lot of things to do.”

“What kind of customer service is this? How the hell do you keep your business running?”

“Now look here, you –“

Suddenly, there was a shout from outside, followed by the bell above the door jingling furiously. A redhead burst in, quickly putting himself in between them, or in front of the silver-haired guy to be precise, because Satsuki was standing behind the counter. “Whoa, wait, stop, what’s going on? Don’t fight!”

“Ittoki, get this guy outta here! He pisses me off!”

“I piss you off? You’re the one who started this!”

“Wait, guys, calm down for a bit! Stop talking for a sec and cool down your heads, okay?” Ittoki Otoya, the redhead who just got there and the only employee hired by the twins in the café, frantically tried to keep the argument from escalating further. He clearly didn’t know what had caused this, but he knew that he shouldn’t let anyone fight in the café.

Satsuki glared. That guy glared right back. Otoya waited a moment before speaking again, “So, what happened here? Satsuki, you can go first.”

“That guy’s been here for ages and he’s only been insulting us!”

“Like I’ve been saying for so many times, I was just giving a suggestion! When are you going to get that through that thick head of yours? What kind of place is this? You have shitty customer service!”

“Okay, that’s about enough.” Sometime in their exchange, Otoya had moved behind the counter and was now bodily keeping Satsuki in place. “Satsuki, you really shouldn’t get mad at customers so easily.”

Satsuki clicked his tongue. Of course he’d say that. But as much as Satsuki wanted to protest, he knew he shouldn’t, because Otoya was good friends with Natsuki and Satsuki knew his brother hated disagreements between his friends.

Otoya’s relief at Satsuki’s compliance was evident on his face. He then turned to the customer with an apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry, Sir. Satsuki has a sharp tongue, but he meant no harm, really.”

The customer snorted. “A sharp tongue? He’s got an attitude problem, that’s what.”

“What did you –“

“Okay, okay, that’s enough hostility for one day, don’t you think? So, since Satsuki’s really bad with words,“ Otoya probably said that to prevent another argument, Satsuki thought, “please let us give you a free drink of your choice. What would you like to have, Sir?”

A pair of mismatched eyes met Satsuki’s glare. Something flashed in them before that guy spoke. “Venti, half whole-milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots, no foam latte, 1 Sugar in the Raw and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon.”

Otoya blinked. He didn’t even have his note ready. “Uh, could you please –“

“No need.” Satsuki was already rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. The silver-haired man’s gaze, which was boring into Satsuki’s back, was pointedly ignored.

Satsuki first measured the milk needed ( _Why mix whole milk with non-fat and 1%_ , Satsuki wondered) in a metal pitcher, into which he inserted the espresso machine’s steam wand. He grasped the pitcher’s handle with a towel to prevent getting his hand scorched and opened up the steam hatch. With a thermometer, Satsuki kept watch of the milk’s temperature until it was around 67 degrees Celsius, when small, light bubbles started appearing on the milk’s surface. He shut the steam, removed the steam wand and thermometer from the milk, and cleaned those with a wet cloth before moving on to the espresso.

Split quad shots meant 1 ½ shots decaf and 2 ½ shots regular. Satsuki measured each shot, frowning at the stupidity of it. Again, what was the point of mixing decaf and regular? He poured the shots into the portafilter and tamped the coffee, taking care to press with an even pressure and twisting motion. Then he locked the portafilter and pressed the brewing button to start making the shots. 30 seconds, no less, no more. The result was poured into a paper venti cup.

Satsuki grabbed the milk and started pouring it into the cup, using a spoon to make sure no foam entered the drink.He then added the Sugar in the Raw before the three short sprinkles of cinnamon. After putting the lid on, Satsuki placed the paper cup on the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “There. Are you happy now?”

That guy looked at the cup, then at Satsuki. “I thought you would spit in it.”

Satsuki closed his eyes and counted to ten. He could do this, he could get through this without blowing up the place. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. “I won’t stoop so low. It’s against my principle to disrespect food.”

For some reason, that guy looked mildly impressed by Satsuki’s words. He smirked, picked up his coffee, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve no idea how coffee machines work. I also don’t know how to bake. No, scratch that, I know nothing about kitchen-related stuff. My knowledge of them is limited to what the internet can offer me. Please excuse me. (Satsuki wondering about mixing stuff is mostly me wondering)
> 
> By the way, let me list some of my headcanons concerning the Shinomiya twins.  
> \- Natsuki calls Satsuki ‘Sacchan’.  
> \- Satsuki is a really good cook.  
> \- It’s hard for Satsuki to get passionate about something, but once he does, it’s one of the most intense things you’ll ever see.  
> \- Satsuki plays the violin while Natsuki plays the viola.  
> \- Satsuki dislikes people who waste food.  
> \- Satsuki dislikes unethical people in general.  
> \- The twins are really protective of each other. Satsuki protects Natsuki physically while Natsuki protects Satsuki emotionally.
> 
> Turns out the first one isn’t really a headcanon. I haven’t seen Maji LOVE Legend Star, but I’ve seen spoilers.
> 
> MY BELOVED SACCHAN IS NOW SLEEPING  
> NOOOOO SACCHAN I NEED YOU I FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN AFTER YEARS WHY MUST YOU GO PLEASE COME BACK


End file.
